


where the hell is my drink

by neverwhere (nekrateholic)



Category: Cobra Starship, VIXX
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/neverwhere
Summary: The hot new god of sin is coming to town with his entourage. Jaehwan wants in on the action, though, in the end, the one who actually gets any action is most definitely not him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically a drabble. it belongs in the drabble collection, but i liked the idea of the cobra starship and vixx tags next to each other too much. i regret nothing.  
> vague the wicked + the divine au sans the deep plot things  
> crack-y.  
> (title is from milf $)

“Up!” Jaehwan screeched as he burst into their shared bedroom. “Up, up, up!” Wonshik barely had time to mutter a sleepy “uh” before things he was not awake enough to identify started landing in his general direction. When he managed the willpower to actually open his eyes Jaehwan was standing in front of a pile of clothes with his hands on his hips. The wardrobe behind him was empty. 

Wonshik blinked at him. “What time is it?”

“Seven? Eight? Who the fuck cares,  _ they _ are coming to town.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Jaehwan gave him an incredulous stare, like Wonshik was the one being weird at unreasonable hours on a Saturday. “Cobra Starship? You know, that band that  _ I haven’t shut up for months about _ ? The one whose singer got reincarnated into some Mayan sin god a while ago and the whole band started showing up at random parts of the world giving the world’s biggest parties? Do you  _ ever _ listen to me?”

“Uh.” Wonshik replies intelligently. “I suppose you want me to come?”

“Of course,” Jaehwan said as he gripped the shirt he was holding and a slow, slightly creepy grin spread on his face. “I want in Gabe’s pants.”

*

“So essentially,” Hongbin started much, much later, as he stared at the raging colorful chaos that was the club they just entered, “You dragged us all out here to try and seduce a reincarnated god. In front of your boyfriend.”

“Yup,” Jaehwan said cheerily. He was perched on the stairwell trying and - so far - failing to spot the actual members of Cobra Starship in the crowd. “Come on,” he turned back to return Hongbin’s judgy stare. “Everyone knows Gabe doesn’t actually hook up with anyone on these, rumor has it he has this weird on-off relationship with a guy named William Beckett who was also in a band that kinda went poof a few years ago. Besides,” he grinned at Wonshik, who just tipped his shot glass at him, “I’d never do something Wonshikkie here would actually disapprove of.”

Hongbin shook his head. “Wonshik, I swear, you are so whipped.”

Wonshik just grinned at him, then at Jaehwan and downed another shot.

*

Jaehwan finally managed to spot a Cobra member when he and Hakyeon were trying to get drinks. Victoria was lounging on a barstool and no less than three guys were simultaneously trying to get her attention. None of them seemed successful.

Hakyeon took one look and her legs and said, “Dibs.”

Jaehwan snorted. “Knock yourself out and please try not to be too embarrassing about it when you fail.”

When he returned to their booth with beers in his hands, he was surprised to see a new person in the place Hakyeon vacated - squished right next to Taekwoon. Taekwoon had been the hardest to convince to come out and Jaehwan was fully prepared to endure his glare for the entirety of the night except - except Taekwoon was not glaring. In fact, he was not even looking at the rest of them, too caught up in a conversation with the stranger, even though the guy seemed weirdly familiar and - “Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin said with an expression of extreme pain, “Please meet Taekwoon’s new friend, Mr. William Beckett.”

*

Jaehwan had a feeling once they’ve attracted  _ the _ William Beckett the Cobra guys (Victoria was too busy ignoring Hakyeon) would soon show up. He was right.

Meeting Ryland went something like this:

“Hey,” said Ryland, smirking down at Sanghyuk. “I’m Ryland.”

“You were thirteen when I was born.” said Sanghyuk and continued playing angry birds on his phone.

Alex showed up not too long after and decided Hongbin was the man. Sanghyuk and Hongbin had a rather weird silent conversation that included a lot of eyebrow and spent the rest of the night pretending they’re a couple. Too bad that only spurred Alex and Ryland on. 

When Gabe inevitably joined them Jaehwan was rather happy to find that he deemed them worthy of his god-of-sin flirting. If only it wasn’t all directed at Wonshik.

“Um,” Wonshik said as Gabe manhandled him into his lap. Wonshik’s pained expression seriously rivaled Hongbin’s and that was something right there. Jaehwan suspected his face was doing similar things, but he was having trouble figuring out if the stab of… feeling was extreme jealousy or extreme - something else.

“You know,” he said, voice lighter than he felt. “This is my boyfriend you’re bullying into your lap.”

“Yeah? Sorry.” Gabe didn’t sound sorry at all. He adjusted Wonshik’s thighs. 

*

After some time, Jaehwan noticed a pattern. 

Gabe made a point of feeling Wonshik up for random periods of time. Beckett made a point of ignoring him, but he would ever so subtly run a hand down Taekwoon’s thigh - and judging by Taekwoon’s flushed cheeks - it wasn’t just for show.

Wonshik, on the other hand, made a point of drowning everything in vodka. 

During one of Gabe’s Extremely Touchy moments Beckett slid off the booth, quiet like a cat, dragging a confused Taekwoon behind him. Jaehwan had mere seconds before Gabe’s hyper Beckett-awareness kicked in. He seized the opportunity.

Jaehwan looked around, putting his best confused expression on, “Wait, where’s Taekwoon?” 

“He and William are fucking in the bathroom.” Wonshik said cheerily and Jaehwan suspected it was solely for the frown that appeared on Gabe’s face. It was surprisingly observant for Wonshik’s alcohol-addled state. Alcohol usually made him giggly and distracted but tonight, apparently, it was with a side of revenge.

“William isn’t fucking anyone in the bathroom.” Gabe stated. His voice sounded sure but his eyes were telling a different story. Wonshik immediately picked up on that.

“Are you sure? They seemed pretty cozy earlier.” 

Jaehwan somehow managed to keep himself from laughing out loud. He didn’t know about William, but Taekwoon refused to fuck anyone anywhere, let alone a public bathroom. Make out, maybe, but more? Gabe, however, did not know that.

*

“Dude, man!” Ryland materialized next to Gabe and it almost startled Wonshik enough to fall off Gabe’s lap. Almost, because Gabe had a firm hand on his thigh.

Gabe tore his eyes away from the queue formed in front of the bathroom door. “What?”

“Look, man! Vicky-T is making out with some dude!”

Everybody’s eyes collectively followed the direction Victoria was last seen in and - Jaehwan felt his mouth hang open. Victoria was, indeed, making out with someone.

Jaehwan closed his eyes, opened them again, rubbed them, then pinched himself. Тhe scene didn’t change. He almost made Sanghyuk pinch him as well, but the truth was undeniable - Victoria  _ was _ making out with someone and that was most definitely Hakyeon’s ass her glorious legs were wrapped around.

In the end, Jaehwan did make Sanghyuk pinch him as well. The scene still didn’t change. He rubbed his most-likely-bruised arm.

“Oh man,” Alex said from somewhere too-close. Sanghyuk shuffled closer to Hongbin. “Nate is going to be pissed.”

*

As it turned out, Nate was not pissed. In fact, he looked extremely pleased with himself when he, Victoria and Hakyeon passed the booth on their way out.

“Uh.” said Hongbin with a half disgusted face.

Hakyeon looked around and stopped, making Nate bump into him. Victoria stopped as well, making Hakyeon stuck in a (not entirely pleasant to look at) human sandwich. Her manicured nails suspiciously disappeared somewhere around the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt. Hongbin made gagging noises.

“Jaehwan.” Hakyeon’s voice was surprisingly calm, considering the position. “Where is Taekwoon?”

“Off with dear Mr. Beckett.” At Hakyeon’s confused expression, Jaehwan added, “The guy who captured all of Taekwoon’s attention when you left us for your… Quest.”

Sanghyuk snickered.

“Well,” Hakyeon continued, completely undisturbed by the way Nate was most definitely feeling up his ass. “I’m not going home with you guys, so Jaehwan, please make sure everyone gets home safely.”

Wonshik snorted. “Okay, mom.”

Hakyeon glared at him. “I’m the one that usually deals with your collective drunk bullshit, so shut your mouth, Wonshik. And for fuck’s sake, Sanghyuk, please stop whistling MILF Money.”

Hongbin made more gagging noises. Jaehwan suspected he wasn’t entirely faking them.

*

Taekwoon and William came back about twenty minutes later. His shirt was buttoned wrong and he was wearing William’s scarf. Jaehwan managed to hide his shock, but both Hongbin and Sanghyuk were staring with their mouths open.

Wonshik was too busy trying to loosen the death grip Gabe had on his thighs.

“Okay, children.” Jaehwan said finally. “I think it’s time we head home.”

Wonshik gave him a look of sheer relief.

*

Outside, when they were a good distance away from the club and looking for a cab, Jaehwan turned to Taekwoon. “Did you really hook up with William?”

“What? Ew, no. We talked about the aesthetic qualities of plaid scarves. I said I really liked his, so he gave it to me.”

Sanghyuk snorted. “And your shirt?”

Taekwoon looked down at himself and made a face, like he could see the shirt through his coat. “William spilled some sort of alcohol on it. We tried to dry it on the hand dryer.”

“Of course.” Hongbin laughed. Jaehwan might have imagined it, but it sounded a little hysteric. “Jaehwan, please let’s never do this again. I think tonight has scarred me.”

“Why? Isn’t it cool to imagine Hakyeon in a threesome?” Sanghyuk said, perfectly serious. Hongbin whimpered.

“Please,” Wonshik whined, leaning heavily on Jaehwan. The alcohol was finally taking it’s toll. “Please, let’s never speak of this again.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Not making any promises.”


End file.
